


Bored!

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly uses creative methods to get Sherlock over to her flat.</p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded 2 months after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored!

**Author's Note:**

> Posted May, 2015.

Sherlock: *barrels past Lestrade, into Molly's flat*  
  


Molly: *sipping hot cocoa on the couch* Aw, there you are.

Sherlock: *looking around alarmed*

Lestrade: Is everything all right Molly? Your neighbors below you reported gun shot sounds.

Molly: *feigns confusion* Of course. I didn't hear anything.

Lestrade: *rubbing his neck* Oh, okay. Guess I'll get out of here. Sorry for the interruption.  
  
Sherlock: *sits beside Molly, deep in thought*  
  
Molly: *smiling cheekily to herself* Thank you for coming Sherlock. *pulls him in for a quick kiss*  
  
Sherlock: Are you sure you didn't hear anything? *perplexed* Your hair is dry, so I'm guessing no shower.  
  
Molly: *nods*  
  
Sherlock: And you finished supper less than an hour ago, so I assume you've been home for a while.  
  
Molly: *nods again*  
  
Sherlock: Were you listening to music with headphones or possibly fell asleep and-  
  
Molly: *reaches under the couch and hands Sherlock his gun* You left this here last week.  
  
Sherlock: *eyes wide; perks up, smirking* Molly Elizabeth Hooper. Firing a loaded weapon in doors? Shame. *pulls her to him* You could have just called.  
  
Molly: Mobile's all the way in my room. Besides, where's the fun in that? *kisses him*  
  
Sherlock: *pulls back* So what wall in here took the beating?  
  
Molly: They were blanks, Sherlock. What idiot would actually shoot a gun off inside their home?  
  
Sherlock:

Molly:

Sherlock: About that...


End file.
